Descendent of Aura
by Digimonking99
Summary: Jason is just like all other 14 year old kids in the pokemon world. Except he shares a bond with a certain Riolu that lets him talk to all pokemon. As he is targeted by organizations, both good and bad, he discovers that his connection is one that goes back 2,000 years.
1. And so it begins

Hey there, my name is Jason. I'm a 14 year old boy who shares a room with my twin sister, one of the worst things a guy can go through. lets just say I sleep on the couch a lot. Anyway today my sister is going to go get her first pokemon with our best friends: Nate and Hugh. Currently I was clinging to her arm begging to go with her.

"PLEASE!" I asked, putting on my Lillipup eyes.

"Fine, just stop with the eyes." She said, finishing her hair and putting a sun visor on. I ran up to our room and grabbed my camera, blue and black with a pokeball lens cap. I heard the door open and quickly ran down the stairs and running out the door. The glare from the sun temporarily blinded me as I stepped into the streets of Aspertia city. Rosa led me north of town near the stairs to the overlook. Sitting on the steps were a brown haired boy with a red sun visor and what appeared to be a computer bag. Beside him was a black haired boy with one of those belt packs. The first boy was Nate and the second was Hugh.

"Hey Rosa! You finally made it." Hugh shouted.

"Sorry I'm late. Jason wanted to come watch us gets our starters."

"You brought your brother? Willingly? No blackmail?" Nate asked.

"Why Nate? Hoping for some alone time with my sister after you picked your pokemon?" I said, Hugh moved his hand up to stifle a chuckle. I then pretended to start kissing a girl. Hugh started laughing harder. Finally I wrapped my arms around the imaginary girl in a hug. Hugh was in hysterics now. Suddenly, enormous pain filled my skull as I clumped on the ground.

"We are just friends!" Rosa said aggravated, fist still clenched.

"Got it." I moaned weakly. Hugh, still chuckling, picked me up off the ground and helped me to my feet. He held three fingers in front of my face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." The four of us walked up the steps and saw a girl with a green hat looking out over the forest below. She turned around and smiled.

"You three must be Nate, Rosa, and Hugh. I'm Bianca." She set her eyes on me, "Who's this?"

"He's my twin brother Jason, he wanted to come watch me get my starter." Bianca nodded and reached into a bag. She pulled out a container with three poke balls inside. She held up the pokeballs and released the pokemon inside.

"These are the three pokemon you can choose between. Snivy, the grass type." A green serpintine pokemon appearedd in a flash, "Tepig the fire type." This one was orange and black pig pokemon, "And Oshawatt, the water type." This last one resembled own otter but had a shell on its stomach. Rosa, Nate, and Hugh stepped forward. I knew that they had already planned what each of them would get. Rosa picked Oshawatt who jumped up and down in joy. Hugh picked Snivy, who crossed its arms and climbed up his arm. Nate picked up Tepig and held it right up near its face. He scratched behind its ear and then the fire pig sneezed, covering Nate in soot. We all started to laugh as Nate wiped his face clean.

"And here are five pokeballs for each of you, and your Pokedexes." Bianca handed over the items.

"Hey guys, lets test out our pokemon by having a battle." Hugh suggested.

"Okay, I'll go against you first Hugh, and then the winner will go against Nate next." Rosa said and the others agreed. I sat down next to Bianca and watched as they battled it out. Rosa won the first round but was beaten by Nate afterward. I started laughing like crazy.

"You just got beat by a Pokemon your starter's good against." I stopped laughing when I saw the look she was giving me.

~Somewhere nearby~

"Rare pokemon." A blue haired man commented.

"I think it's time we go do what we are paid to do." A red haired woman said.

"We're paid?" The blue haired man questioned.

"To the ballon!" A small cat exclaimed.

~Back with the others~

Bianca healed the three pokemon back to full health after the battles.

"You three did well in your first battles. Remember to always make sure your pokemon are kept in top shape. Also-" Bianca was interrupted by three metal hands grabbing the starters. We all looked up to see the three pokemon being trapped inside a cage below a giant balloon that resembled a Meowth. Three figures were inside it. A red haired woman and a blue haired man. Each one wore white uniforms with an "R" on the front. The third figure was a Meowth.

"Hey give us back our pokemon!" Hugh shouted.

"There ours!" Nate said.

"Why would you steal them?" My sister questioned. the Meowth hit a button on a radio and something started playing.

"What a question, Twerpish indeed!" The woman said.

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" The man exclaimed

"Bringing the blinding white evil into the future!" The woman shouted.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" The man added.

"Carving our name into the rock of eternity!" The Meowth said. It can talk?

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" The woman shouted.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" The man said.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!'

"Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!" They all exclaimed. The ballon started to float out over the forest as it moved away.

"We gotta catch them!" I shouted as I placed my legs over the railing. Something grabbed my arm. It was Rosa.

"Oh no you don't." I jerked out of her grip and landed in the trees below. I jumped from branch to branch, keeping up with the balloon. The ballon was hovering low over the trees, I was about to jump up and grab the cage when I saw a small figure jumping beside me.

"_I need a boost, hey that human can give me the boost_." The voice sounded like it was in my head but it came from the figure. I felt some pressure on my head and almost fell off the branch, I regained my balance and saw a Riolu heading towards the cage. It hit it full force, but was thrown back at me.

"Oh my head." I groaned. I then looked at Riolu in my arms,"Hey you alright."

"_I'm fine_."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes I'm- wait you can understand me!?_"

"Sure, I guess I can."

_"If you can understand me then can you help me get those pokemon down from there?"_

"Yeah, those are my friends pokemon."

_"So what should we do?"_

"If only we could get them lower..." The two of us looked at each other as we both had the idea.

"Lower!" We got on the highest branch and waited until the ballon was just right ahead of us.

"Ready?" I asked, Riolu nodded.

"Use Quick Attack!" The attack was aimed directly at what was keeping the ballon afloat. Riolu hit the target dead on and the ballon started falling down.

"Time to finish them off."

"_Lets go_." We jumped out of the tree and ran to where the ballon crashed. The three thieves turned toward us.

"You'll pay for this! Woobat go!" Jessie shouted, releasing a a pokemon resembling a bat with a heart shaped nose.

"You too Yamask!" James exclaimed. This pokemon was a small black figure holding a yellow mask. I looked at the two opponents as Riolu took a fighting stance.

"There's only one move that can defeat them and send them packing, do you have it." The pokemon nodded as Bianca, Rosa, Hugh, and Nate ran forward.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" I commanded

"Jason, have you lost it! Riolu isn't even your pokemon, there's no way it will obey you. Besides Riolu can't even learn au-" Rosa was cut off by a blue ball of energy forming between Riolu's palms. It was fired at the two pokemon and sent them crashing into The three pokenappers with such force that it sent them(Pardon the pun.) rocketing up through the sky.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They shouted. Riolu and I freed the three starter pokemon who ran back to their trainers. Bianca then approached me with a smile.

"Jason, I must say I am impressed with how you bonded with a wild pokemon such as Riolu to take down Team Rocket. So impressed that I would like to give you a pokedex to start your very own journey. Here are five pokeballs for the rest of your team and one for Riolu." I looked at the six pokeballs and pushed them back, pulling out one from my bag.

"First I have to ask Riolu." I turned to the pokemon.

"_It would be fun and I would get to fight lots of pokemon, I'll go_."

"Oh Bianca, I won't be needing those pokeballs I'll buy my own, and I already have one for Riolu. I was saving this for when I got my starter pokemon, I was going to switch its pokeball for this one." I pressed the button on the ball and it grew in size, it was a kind of pokeball called aluxury ball. It was black with an orange strip in the middle. Riolu walked over and touched it, a red light transferring it into the pokeball as it shook a few times before letting out a beep. I quickly let Riolu out of the pokeball.

"Why'd you let out of its pokeball?" Nate asked.

"Auron's my partner, he shouldn't be cooped up in there." Riolu and the others looked at me surprised.

"_Auron_?"

"It's your new name." I said.

"Who are you talking to?" Hugh asked, scratching his chin.

"Can't you hear him, he's not exactly quiet." Riolu face palmed and said,

"_We share some kind of bond, so only you can hear me speaking telepathically_."

"Oh." I shrugged it off as Riolu jumped onto my shoulder and made me topple over.

"Let's get this clear right now. No shoulder rides!" I shouted, making the others laugh.

~Meanwhile~

Elsewhere a green haired young man watched the young boy through a television monitor. He smiled as he turned off the monitor and walked out of the room.


	2. Calem and Selena

Riolu and I started walking back to my house so I could pick up a few things before starting my adventure. I opened the door and ran up the stairs.

"Jason, don't run in the house!" My mom shouted. Sunkern

"Sorry!" I grabbed my bag from my room and filled with a couple things. My Xtransciever, a couple Potions, and a town map. I went back downstairs as Riolu slid down the stair's hand rail. He landed squarely on my shoulders, making me fall.

"What did I say about the shoulder!" I picked him up and fast walked out the door. I then ran to the building that led to Route 19. Inside I saw Rosa about to walk out the other side.

"Hey Rosa!" I shouted, she turned and stopped.

"Nice to see you finally made it." She said.

"What are you still doing here? I though you would be halfway to the next town already."

"Well you see, I kind of got distracted after I saw the PokeMart had some stuff on sail." She laughed.

"Just like a girl." I muttered. She heard me and looked aggravated.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like that!"

"Why? You're my twin."

"But I'm older."

"By two minutes!" We both faced away from each other and walked onto the route. Riolu and I started walking as Rosa went to talk to a boy she claimed was "cute". The boy blushed before starting to back away. She didn't take the hint. Riolu and I watched and muttered, "Women." We laughed and continued walking. I saw the tips of buildings when I heard rustling in the bushes. I grabbed Riolu and ducked behind a tree. moments later a patrat walked out of the tall brush and started nibbling at some grass. I looked at Riolu and nodded. We jumped out andI shouted, "Go Riolu! Use quick attack!" The attack sent the Patrat flying back. It recovered though, and quickly used Tackle. Riolu dodged and quick attacked it one more time.

"That should do it." I grabbed a pokeball from my belt and threw at the weak Pokemon. The ball shook a few times before making a beep and staying still. I grabbed the pokeball and held it up. I smiled and started jumping for joy.

"I caught a Patrat!"

"_What am I? Chopped liver_?" As soon as we reached the small town, I went to the pokemon center to heal Patrat up. I handed the pokeball over to Nurse Joy and she took it into the back room. Riolu and I went to sit down on one of the benches(Too bad you can't do this int he game except in he Kalos region.) Two teens on one of the other benches came over to me. One was a girl with blonde hair; a red, knee length skirt; and a black top. The second was a boy with black hair; brown jeans, and blue jacket. He reminded me of Nate.

"Excuse me," the girl said, "we just arrived here from the Kalos region. Can you tell us where we are, a pokemon came by and stole our town map."

"Yeah, this is Flocessy Town. To the north is Flocessy Ranch, to the west is Route 19 and my home city of Aspertia. It's also the location of one of the gym leaders in Unova."

"Thank you," the boy replied, "My name is Calem and this is my friend Serena." Serena looked at Riolu and then her eyes exploded into that look that girls get around babies. Riolu sweat dropped and asked, _"I thought humans couldn't use Pokemon attacks?"_

"They can't." I replied, garnering strange looks from the two in front of me.

_"Then why is she using Scary Face?"_ I laughed causing Calem to ask,

"Are you okay?" I stopped laughing and explained to him my ability to speak to Auron.

"Oh yeah, are you guys planning on taking on the Unova league?"

"You bet." Calem replied and Serena nodded.

"Then why don't you come with me, I mean without a town map you're sure to get lost." The walked away a few feet and started whispering. As they conferred, Nurse Joy came out and gave me Patrat's pokeball. I thanked her and turned around to meet up with Calem and Serena. They told me they agreed to come along with me.

"Sweet. first things first before we take on the gym in Aspertia city, we should go train at Flocessy ranch."

"Lead the way." Selena smiled. I walked out of the pokemon center and led the way to the north of town.

"Hey Jason!" I turned to see a man with fiery red hair coming out of a house.

"Hey Alder, nice to see you. Serena, Calem, this is Alder. He used to be the champion of the Elite Four." He shook hands with my two new friends.

"Hey, Alder, Flocessy Ranch is open today right?" I asked.

"Yep. 24/7 like usual."

"Great. Thanks Alder." We continued to walk north towards Flocessy Ranch, along the way I caught a Sewaddle. As I stepped into the ranch I noticed something, the eerie quietness. I saw the couple that owned the land and walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" Calem asked.

"It's too quiet." I replied simply.

"Why did you have to say that? Something bad always happens." Serena said. I asked the couple what was wrong and they said that one of their Herdier had run off into the forest and minutes later strangely dressed people came in. I thought back to team rocket and wondered if they could be here. I headed towards the forest, it was quite dark inside. I heard running a few yards away and ran towards it. Three figures dressed in black stopped running and faced towards me.

"Wait, what's with the outfits. Are you like pirate ninjas or something?" I asked. The one on the left groaned.

"I told Lord Ghetsis, but would he listen? No."

"Quiet," the middle one commanded, "We have work to do. You two take care of these punks. I'll go get the merchandise." The two released their pokemon, a Purloin and a Patrat, as the third ran off. I was about to release my pokemon when Calem and Selena stepped in front of me.

"We'll handle this." The boy said.

"You go after the other." They released their pokemon. Calem's was a Pokemon that resembled a Patrat with a green helmet on. Selena's resembled a small version of a Ninetails. I ran off ahead.

_"Did you see that girl's pokemon? It was cute." _

"Does Riolu have a crush?" I teased. He hit me in the knee, prompting me to stop teasing. What I came upon next though was the best thing ever. The Herdier, and in front of it, a shiny Celebi. The goon was closing in on them, so I sent out Sewaddle and told it use String Shot on his legs. It didn't hold him down long, he broke free and faced me.

"That's it kid. Go Lillipup!" Se waddle was already out on the field.

"Sewaddle, climb into the tree." It did, Lillipup was standing in between that tree and another tree.

"Lillipup use Growl!" The attack made me cover my ears.

"Sewaddle use Tackle!" The attack connected and sent Lillipup flying, thanks to extra boost from gravity. It recovered and used it one more time, making the other pokemon faint.

"You won't get away with this. Team Plasma will remember you." He ran and I approached the Herdier, it had a slight cut in its paw. I grabbed a Potion from my bag and sprayed it onto the wound. Next I felt something nuzzling my cheek, it was the Celebi. As it did, I heard a feminine voice say, "Thank you." I smiled and the Celebi flew off. I found Calem and Selena, we took the Herdier back to its family and left the ranch.

~~~~(Somewhere else)~~~~

A green haired man looked at the boy in the screens and starred bewildered but happy.

"That boy truly is the Descendent if he can make friends with a legendary that fast."

"Yes, N." A woman on his right said.

"Should we alert the other two?" A second woman said on his left. He shook his head.

"I want to see how this plays out."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had a lot of stuff going on, and then I've been so engrossed with Pokemon X and Y since they came out that this first time I've written in a while. Now before I go I would like to issue a little treat for all of you. If you want, you can submit a pokemon you would like to see Jason catch and/or fight. Or a trainer you would like to see him fight.**

**Examples:**

**Woobat**

**Lv: 10**

**Moves: Heartstamp, Etc.**

**Catch**

**Or trainer:**

**Red**

**Charmander Lv: 5, Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip**


End file.
